


Destiel- Cherry Pie

by soopernatooralbean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, KARAOKE CONTEST, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soopernatooralbean/pseuds/soopernatooralbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Dean and Cas are arguing... Which leads to a karaoke contest and then something surprising. Sorry I'm crap at summaries just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel- Cherry Pie

"Oh yeah, you think you're so good at singing, huh, Cas?" 

Cas nodded, smug. "Sure I can, I've got the voice of a fucking angel, Dean." 

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that... Sam!" Dean called. "Go buy a karaoke machine!" 

"What the fuck, Dean?" Sam yawned, just waking up. His hair was a mess. "Why in God's name do need a karaoke machine at three in the morning?" 

"Don't use my father's name in vain!" Cas jumped up from his seat. 

Sam flipped them both off and trudged back to his bed. 

"Son of a bitch! I'll just get it my damn self." Dean huffed, annoyed.

He grabbed Baby's keys off the table and strode out the door. Cas heard the ignition roar as Dean drove off. 

Around an hour later, Cas heard the slamming shut of the bunker door and Dean walking in with a karaoke machine under his arm. "Let's do this." 

After setting up the machine, they flipped a coin and Dean went first, singing "Rock and Roll Never Forgets" by Bob Seger. Cas applauded sarcastically, then said "It's my turn now."

Cas took the microphone from Dean and proceeded to start singing. "He's my cherry pie, put a smile on my face ten miles wide, look so good bring a tear to my eye, he's my cherry pie, yeah!" Dean stood up and walked until they were face to face. 

"Cas, I love you, but you sing like a dying walrus."

Cas blushed furiously. "What did you say?" 

Dean put his hand behind his head and looked down. "Um... I said I love you." 

"W-what?" 

"Damn Cas, how could I be any clearer?"

"Well, I love you too." Cas looked him in the eyes. "Even though I sing better than you." He smirked. 

"Fuck you!" He chased him down the hall of the bunker.


End file.
